Doctor who dragon ball Z Kimetsu No Yaiba
by Peter JM Gamer
Summary: This involves Goku from Dragon Ball Z between the cell arc and buu arc. The beginning of Kimetsu No Yaiba with a twist and Doctor who with multiple Doctors.
1. Cruelty, trapped and change of fate

**I don't own Dragon Ball and Kimetsu No Yaiba Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge. I also don't own Doctor who. **

Chapter 1: Cruelty, trapped and change of fate.

Like two to three years have passed after the cell games. Goku who is dead in the afterlife is training towards getting Super Saiyan two on King Kai's planet. Then all of a sudden a wormhole opens up a Goku is sucked into it. King Kai goes 'Goku'! Oh no. He has been took too another dimension. Hmm but there was no negative energy! So I am guessing at was random wormhole. I hope that Goku will be alright.

Kimetsu No Yaiba Universe:

Nezuko is having bad dreams like they're passed memories. She dreams that she was a demon and her brother was a demon slayer. The dream ended with the final battle Muzan dying but managed to get a killing blow on her. The nightmares keep getting worse she gets closer to the day she becomes a demon. Tanjiro is worried about her and asks what's wrong? You know that you don't have to hide stuff from me. Nezuko responds saying I keep having that bad dream the same one every night. Tanjiro says bad dream what was it about? Nezuko says I dreamt that I was a demon and you were a demon slayer. My dreams were like multiple adventures. And at I died in this last dream. Tanjiro says a demon? Demon slayers?

Nezuko says well I hope that those dreams don't become real. Tanjiro says well I better get going I have to sell charcoal so we can have a feast at the new year. Nezuko says let me go and sell the charcoal instead. Tanjiro says its heavy with snow out here and I don't want you catching a cold. Also I am quicker than you. Nezuko insisted that she should go instead. Tanjiro says fine you win has he gives Nezuko the basket full of charcoal and helps get it on her back.

Has Nezuko sets off to the village after informing everyone that she's going to sell the charcoal instead. Tanjiro smells something a weird scent, wait blood someone must have came up the mountain and a gotten hurt on some ice. Tanjiro runs towards the scent and tries to avoid slipping on any ice.

Nezuko has just arrived in the village. Someone says oh Nezuko you came down today. I thought I would have seen your brother instead. Nezuko says he would have come but he has to move a lot of heavy stuff around. Nezuko noticed that she can part see some fog of colours which isn't has good has Tanjiro's sense of smell. Everyone in the village didn't mind Tanjiro's sense of smell or Nezuko being able to see colours like fog. A guy with a broken plate runs up to Nezuko and says I have been accused of breaking this plate. Can you be able to tell what broke the plate with your fog? Nezuko goes the fog colour tells me that it was a "cat"? The man says see I told you is wasn't me. The woman goes so a cat hmm. Multiple people asks Nezuko to help do multiple favours and see agrees to them.

Tanjiro arrives to the source of the scent and is shocked to see a guy unconscious laying in the snow. Tanjiro says he has a weird scent and why does he also have weird spiky hair. Tanjiro tries to lift the guy up onto his back to take him home and do his best to tent to the guys wounds along with getting help from his mother. Tanjiro says Jesus this guy weights a lot. Tanjiro managed to get back home. His family is shocked to see him carrying a injured person on his back. They try their best to treat the wounds.

The guy suddenly wakes up in a small panic shocking everyone. He calms down and says his name. My name is Son Goku and I am happy to see some people treating my injuries. Everyone tells Goku their names. They say their names are Kie Kamado, Tanjiro Kamado, Takeo Kamado, Shigeru Kamado, Hanako Kamado and Rokuta Kamado. Tanjiro says I am the oldest child in the family. My sister Nezuko the second oldest child is currently selling charcoal even know she should have been back by now. But the sun is setting so I guess that old man Saburo must have let her stay at his for the night.

Nezuko is walking back up the mountain she thinks (wow it's getting late). Has she passes an old house she hears her name. An old man says Hey Nezuko! You aren't going back up the mountain are you?! It's too dangerous! Nezuko says I can partly see colours of fog so I'll be fine. The man says you can stay here. Please. Come back. Nezuko says but. The man says it's alright. You're welcome here. You don't want to run into any demons. Nezuko says okay Saburo I stay for the night. Saburo says for ages... Man eating demons have roamed these woods after dark. So you shouldn't walk around at night. Eat, then sleep. You can get up and go home early tomorrow.

Nezuko asks but can't the demons come inside houses? Saburo says yes... They can. Nezuko asks so why don't they eat everyone then? Saburo says because demon slayers cut them down. Have for ages... Nezuko thinks (old man Saburo lives alone because he lost his family. He must be lonely. Next time I'll bring my big brother and little brothers. There's no need to fear. There's no such things as demons. But now that I think of it... My Grandmother said the same thing before she died. But wait I dreamt that I was a demon and my big brother was a demon slayer.).

At the Kamado house:

Most of the kids are asleep. Tanjiro and Kie are both getting ready for bed. Goku is worried about something because he can sense a negative ki approaching the house. Here hear a knock on the door Kie answers the door and a man wearing smart clothes and a hat says hello there I need a place to stay until the snow dies down a bit. Kie says it's fine come in. The man says his name is Muzan Kibutsuji and he also says well this is a big family you could like use a bigger house. Kie tell Muzan everyones names I am Kie Kamado and the children sleeping are called Takeo Kamado, Shigeru Kamado, Hanako Kamado and Rokuta Kamado. This is my oldest son Tanjiro Kamado. Goku appears and says my name is Son Goku.

Muzan sees the hanafuda earrings on Tanjiro. Muzan then starts to attack the Kamados but Goku gets in Muzan's way and says why are you attacking them all of a sudden! Muzan when hmm no human has hurt me like that with a punch before and you don't feel human and your not a demon too what are you. Goku says I am a Saiyan and Saiyans evolved differently from humans even know both races evolved from apes. Goku thinks (dammit my ki is still messed up meaning that I don't have proper control over my own power and strength!). Muzan managed to get passed and kill everyone else except Tanjiro. Muzan says Tanjiro was it where did you get those hanafuda earrings. Tanjiro being held my his neck says I don't know they were passed down through my family for generations.

Goku goes let go of him and face me. Muzan went well you failed to save anyone here. Plus I am going to turn his boy into a demon. Muzan puts a finger in Tanjiro's head and flows blood into Tanjiro and takes his finger out and says well now to deal with you. Goku goes you monster I am going to kill you! Goku goes in for a punch at Muzan's head but Muzan dodged. Muzan lands a bit on the back of Goku's neck knocking him out. Muzan got a smell of Goku's blood and is paralysed like he had to much to drink. Muzan thoughts (I can believe there is someone with ultra marechi blood he has like the nutritional value of 200 humans. But I haven't got the time to eat him, kill him or turn him into a demon.). Muzan left the house.

Goku is unconscious and Tanjiro is also unconscious outside of the house in the snow. Goku did come around and put Tanjiro outside encase he turns into a demon so he doesn't try to eat any of the corpses but passed out to his injuries and the cold. But before Goku passed out again he activated a beacon.

Meanwhile somewhere is space:

Well me and my companions have just saved a planet. Here we are back home at earth. Well we will see you later Doc. Yes Graham, Ryan and Yasmin I will see you three later. The Doctor takes off in the Tardis. Doctor hears beeping and checks the monitor. She goes wait this is Son Goku's beacon and it's not coming from his dimension it's coming from another dimension hmm. I might has well try to get to him and help him out.

In another Tardis. Well I am travelling alone again. I had to wipe Donna's memory of me so she can live. Wait is that beeping I hear. He checks the monitor wait a minute this is Son Goku's beacon and it isn't coming from his dimension it's coming from another dimension. Well I got nothing else to do so I am going to help him.

On both Tardises:

10th Doctor; What's wrong with you old girl it's like your trying not to go towards beacon. 13th Doctor; What's happening with you? It's easy to lock onto the beacon and travel to it. Both Tardises at the same time both made a big bang noise. What happened? What was that big band noise? 10th Doctor says wait this aren't my Desktop top. Who are you? Wait don't tell me your me? 13th Doctor says that's right I am you but what are you doing here?

10th Doctor says well I was just responding to Son Goku's beacon. 13th Doctor says well I was doing the same thing. 13th Doctor says well looks like we both are going to be working together. 10th Doctor says well then we better get going them.

Kimetsu No Yaiba Universe:

Nezuko is walking back home and stops. When happiness is destroyed it's always followed by a red fog. She starts running up the mountain. She gets back and sees Tanjiro laying on the ground. Nezuko runs up to him saying brother are you alright? She sees someone else unconscious and wonders who the stranger is. She them looks though the door and wished she hasn't she sees her families corpses. Nezuko then remembers her dreams and went so my dreams did happen I was a demon before and I have to live through it again but this time with my bigger brother is the demon with me being a demon slayer. Nezuko puts Tanjiro on her back and tries to make her way to the village even know she knew that she wouldn't make it and would have to deal with the Water Pillar.

Goku was just left behind. By the time Goku comes around he sees himself in the Tardis. Goku says Doctor you have came but what has happened to the Tardis? The 10th Doctor says well my Tardis and my future self's Tardis have merged into one and she has lost power traveling here too. It would take a long time for the Tardis to function again. 13th Doctor says what happened Goku? Goku says I was training in the afterlife trying to get Super Saiyan two and I was sucked through a wormhole. I woke up in a house and this nice family was treating my wounds. And last night a demon attack them and I failed to protect them and they died expect one was turned into a demon. I sense the boy changing and I do detect another ki. They're both moving down the mountain and I sense another ki coming towards them. Both Doctors say well we better go after them.

Both Doctors and Goku ran down the bank after them. 10th Doctor asks Goku how did you fail to protect them? Goku says well my Ki was messed up and still is a bit. We have caught up with them. The boy has already transformed. Tanjiro is above Nezuko and Nezuko is holding him back with a hatchet. Nezuko says fight it brother don't become a demon. Tanjiro starts crying. Nezuko thoughts (just like how I was at the start!). Nezuko moves avoiding an attack. The guy says why are you protecting it. Nezuko says he's my brother and I won't let you kill him. Giyu Tomioka! Giyu goes wait how do you know my name? Nezuko reply is I have seen and heard your name is some dreams I had. Tomioka says dreams?

What dreams? Nezuko says I think the dreams were pass memories of my pass life of when I was a demon and bigger brother was the demon slayer. Tomioka say memories of when you were a demon? That's right Nezuko says I remember my brother failed to cure me because he didn't get enough blood samples from other demons. I will make sure that I won't miss getting those blood samples.

Goku says Giyu was it Tanjiro didn't kill anybody. Giyu says you don't have any evidence. Goku says I thought against the demon he had smart clothes, a hat, curly hair and I think he said his name was Muzan Kibutsuji. Giyu accidentally says out loud even if I made it in time I would have also died against him. Goku asks why? Giyu says he's the most powerful demon, the first demon. How did you survive?

Goku says I survived because he ran out of time to kill me I think. Plus do you really think you stand a chance against me? Giyu says well with how easy I took this new demon off you yes! Goku says you mean this demon? Giyu was how did he I didn't see him move. 13th Doctor says I might be able to turn him back into a human I just need a sample of that boys blood along with samples of other demons blood. But I fear that those demons have to be closer to Muzan Kibutsuji meaning that they are closer to him in power. Goku says I only lost because my ki was messed up and it's sorted now. 10th Doctor says well Goku I know you can use instant transmission. So can you quickly go and get the blood samples. Goku says yes I go and do that now. Goku disappear and reappears with twelve blood samples. Thanks said both Doctors.

Too the Tardis. But Doctors I thought you said the Tardis is grounded. 10th Doctor says well it is but we can still use the science lab in the Tardis. Goku says I know that the Tardis is big and all but how big is it really? 13th Doctor says well I don't know. Giyu gets hold of Tanjiro again and stabs him in the shoulder. This causes Nezuko to throw stones with Giyu blocks. She charges at Giyu and he says you fool. But Nezuko moves to the side and lands a punch on Giyu stomach. Giyu managed to knock Nezuko out and dodge the hatchet. Tanjiro breaks free and gets into a defensive position protecting Nezuko. Giyu is shocked my this and knocks Tanjiro out. Giyu is thinking (just maybe these two are different.).

Well Giyu says to Nezuko go a see a man called who go a see a man called Sakonji Urokodaki who lives at the foot of Mount Sagiri and to keep Tanjiro out of the sun and tell him that Giyu Tomioka sent you.

13th Doctor says so how are you Goku? Goku says I am fine. I have mostly just have been training and eating since I am dead in my Universe. 10th Doctor says wait your dead. Goku says well Cell blow himself up and I saved earth by teleporting Cell to King Kai's planet. Cell survived and was killed by my son. So I just stayed dead and started training in the afterlife.

Nezuko had placed Tanjiro in a cave and wants to travel during the day so she goes and gets a basket with a thick sheet and some bamboo. Nezuko uses the bamboo to fix and reinforce the basket. Tanjiro fails to fit into the basket. Nezuko goes Tanjiro can't you make yourself smaller. You did make yourself bigger earlier. Tanjiro managed to turn into a little child and fitted into the basket. Well done Tanjiro. Nezuko thinks (I have to use this real name instead so he doesn't forget his name. I don't want him thinking he's called brother.). Goku appears and sees Tanjiro in the basket. Goku says well he's cute isn't he. Nezuko asks are you coming with us? Goku says yes well I have nothing else to do. And that both Doctors are working on a cure! Nezuko says really there actually doing that? Goku says yes I got blood samples of all 12 demon moons along with a sample of your brothers blood.

Goku says I did come across a tear in time between timelines and talked with an different version of myself that version of me managed to throw an blood sample of your demon blood Nezuko. I managed to catch it and give it to the Doctors who were angry that I talked with another version of myself. Also just before the tear closed I saw the other me pass some earrings to another different version of me and he said watch out for Turle's, and some other old enemies. I think I don't have to worry about fighting old enemies. I also heard the names Towa and Mira but I know that they're not the reason I am here.

Goku goes Nezuko do you want to see me do somethings. She says sure. Goku goes Kaio-ken this is a technique that multiples the users stats I can only go to times 20 and I want to teach you and your brother once he's turned back into a human how to do the Kaio-ken. But it does have a toll on the body and drains stamina and energy. Goku them goes do you want to see the other thing I can do? Yes Nezuko said. Goku says prepare yourself I might shake the planet. Goku powers up to Super Saiyan and shock the earth and says this is Super Saiyan. And this is further beyond and powers up to Super Saiyan two shaking the earth again. The 10th Doctor appears behind Goku and says why did you shake the earth twice? Goku says sorry about that I was just showing Nezuko and Tanjiro my power.

Nezuko says dam Goku you are powerful! Goku says well I do have enough power to destroy the whole solar system like 2.5 times. 10th Doctor says well I am sure that you have got the Demon Slayer Corps attention by doing that.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Well I have decided to do this story which involves a weaker version of Goku that isn't nerfed. Nezuko having to become a Demon slayer with memories of herself being a demon from her pass life. Tanjiro is a demon. But the time tear is kind of a spoiler for the part of the ending of the Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Heroes, Kimetsu No Yaiba Crossover, even know that's not where at one ends and Goku does did see potara earrings being passed to another version of the of Goku from Dragon Ball Super which has the consequences and also the Doctor involved and the Machines. This one Goku doesn't have any consequences because of different timelines. Also I am using the 10****th**** and 13****th**** Doctors in this three way crossover. Dragon Ball Heroes aren't involved this time.**


	2. The Demon Slayer Corps investigation

**I don't own Dragon Ball, Kimetsu No Yaiba and Doctor who**. **Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Last time Tanjiro was turned into a Demon but the Doctors are working on a cure. Goku used instant transmission and got blood samples of all 12 demon moons blood. He even got some of Demon Nezuko's blood from another version of himself from another timeline. Also Goku showed his power in Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan two which shook the earth twice.**

Chapter 2: The Demon Slayer Corps investigation:

That the Demon Slayer Corps did you feel that it's was like the whole earth shook twice. The cause was in the area Giyu the Water Pillar just left Yesterday. He's not that far from the area and Shinobu is with him. I am also sending in Rengoku the fire pillar to the area too.

Back with Tanjiro, Nezuko, Goku and the Doctors:

Goku says when you were right doctor I sense three humans with a high power level coming this way and Giyu is one of them. I wonder who the other two are? 10th Doctor says well you got me and my future self in trouble since where not human and same goes for you. Nezuko goes wait I know that Goku is a Saiyan and he proved it. But what are you Doctor and don't lie. Fine I am a Timelord and the woman I am with is my one of my future self's. So when a Timelord dies we regenerate into a new body. But I am wondering how she exists along with the old man version of me before her. I met my next two incarnations by accident and I have now met the 3rd one above me. Even know I only remember this stuff because my timeline is out of sync and that the Tardis is down. But somehow the translation circuits are still working.

13th Doctor says thanks to the blood sample of Nezuko's demon blood from the other version of Goku I think I have successfully made a cure that might turn anyone back from a demon into a human well I might has try it on Tanjiro and hope that it works. Now I have to go to the cave Tanjiro is in. The Doctor arrives at the cave and enters the cave saying Tanjiro you can come out of the hole now I have the cure here. Tanjiro appears out of the hole because Nezuko decided to leave Tanjiro in the cave has she gets some food in the village. The Doctor injects Tanjiro with the cure and waits. 10th Doctor says how can you forget this meeting between us? 13th Doctor says well I petty sure I will forget after 2000 years. 10th Doctor 2000 years. God I live so long. Please answer this. Are you currently on a new life cycle? 13th Doctor says yes I am the second incarnation of this new life cycle.

Wait Tanjiro? Has the cure worked? Tanjiro removes the Bamboo from his mouth and says why am I in a cave oh yeah I was a demon. Wait did you two cure me? Yes both Doctors replied. Thanks I think I own you both. Even know I smell that both of you aren't human and you both have a similar scent. I remember that Goku is a Saiyan and that he Transformed I also own him. The 13th Doctor says well technically you just own me since me and the other Doctor are the same. Tanjiro asks what do you mean the same? One of you is a man and the other is a woman! 10th Doctor says well I am a Timelord and Timelords when near death regenerates into a new body and we're the same Timelord you see that's why you get a similar scent from both of us. Tanjiro says okay what ever you say.

Giyu, Shinobu and Rengoku arrive and say well we sensed a demon present but it disappeared! Rengoku says how could it just disappear? Well we sensed it coming from that cave other there. Wait I hear voices in the cave let's investigate. They see an full grown man and woman with a young boy. Straight away they could tell that the man and woman aren't humans. But both Doctors step out of the cave into the sunlight. Giyu, Shinobu and Rengoku now knows they're not demons and Tanjiro steps out into the sun too. Oh so there are no demons here but what caused the earthquakes? Goku appears and says sorry about that I was the one who shook the earth twice. All three of them go was he just flying? Goku says yes almost everyone from my Universe can fly. Goku them says I think I should try and fight Muzan Kibutsuji again since I can now use my power.

Nezuko comes back and sees Tanjiro standing outside of the cave in the sun. Tanjiro sees her and they hug. Giyu goes so you have done it you have turned him back from a demon into a human again. Shinobu says wait he was a demon explain Tomioka San. Well Yesterday I came across him and he just turned into a Demon but I didn't intend that he will be turned back so fast. The 13th Doctor says well that is because of me and my pass self here and Son Goku. Goku got blood samples from all 12 demon moons and a blood sample from himself from another timeline which helped made the cure a success. 10th Doctor says it's true. Goku says yeah.

Tanjiro and Nezuko have already left to go towards mountain Mount Sagiri. They stop and ask a woman for directions. Goku appears behind them and says I am coming with both of you. Goku says to the woman don't worry we will be fine. I can't sense Urokodaki's ki for so reason so I guess we're walking. They walk along and come across a temple.

The Doctors have finished explaining stuff to Giyu, Shinobu and Rengoku. Who now understand there situation. The Doctor show all three of them the Tardis. All three of them go how is this possible it's bigger on the inside. 10th Doctor says future me I don't like what you did with the exterior. 13th Doctor says you never like any of the future desktops do you

At the Temple Tanjiro opens the door and Tanjiro and Nezuko are shocked to see a demon eating people. The demon goes who are you trespassing on my turf. Are all three of you Human I am picking up a weird vide. The demon launches at Nezuko but Goku blocks the demon and punches the demon away. The demon says I know there was something off about you but your not a human or demon. What are you? Goku says why would I answer someone who's soon going to be dead. What Goku punched a hole through the demon's chest. Goku backs off and goes kamehameha blasting the demon and destroyed all of the demon's cells. Goku says I might have other done it but at least it can't regenerate since there's no cells remaining.

A man with a mask comes behind the three and says how did you kill the demon? Goku says I blasted it they can't regenerate if no cells remain. Tanjiro says I am Tanjiro Kamado. Nezuko says I am Nezuko Kamado, Goku says I am Son Goku. Well I am Urokodaki. I heard that Tanjiro was a demon and how is he human? Goku says well me and my friend the Doctor cured him. Urokodaki says is that so. Follow me. Tanjiro and Nezuko follow him but Goku doesn't. Sorry I am going back to the Doctors I catch up eventually.

Tanjiro and Nezuko arrive at Urokodaki's house and are shocked when he says the test starts now.

The letter. I am writing to you about training a girl her family was slaughtered my a demon and the only survives are her brother which as been turned and I believe he won't harm humans and the other survivor was just lucky. The girl said she wants to become a Demon slayer and she can see colours like in a fog and the other guy says he a detect life energy. I know this is a selfish request. Your sincerely Giyu Tomioka.

Goku appears with the Doctors my using instant transmission. Goku also moved the Tardis too. Urokodaki is surprised that here arrival. He says Tanjiro and Nezuko have to make it back before sun rise. Tanjiro and Nezuko arrived badly hurt at the door. Urokodaki goes Tanjiro and Nezuko I accept you both has my students. Now Goku it's your turn Goku says I think I pass on that. Goku I won't accept you. Find I do it. So I just have to run down the mountain right avoiding traps. That's right.

**TBC**

**Author notes:**

**I am not making these chapters that big because the other story has big chapters. I find this way easier so I don't keep getting headaches. The other Fanfiction I am planning is a 5 way Crossover and I haven't started that one yet. Yes Tanjiro is now human again. So human Tanjiro and Nezuko now. Goku hasn't got around to getting Super Saiyan three yet but he doesn't need to use much of his base form power at all. Both Tardises are still merged. Now I am taking a break like I said in the other fanfiction I am still waiting for a brain scan and some blood tests. **


	3. Muzan Kibutsuji plan

**I don't own Dragon Ball, Kimetsu No Yaiba and Doctor who. Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Last time the Doctors have cured Tanjiro turning him back into a human. The doctors had to Explain what happened to three of the pillars and Tanjiro, Nezuko and Goku have started their training towards becoming Demon slayers.**

Chapter 3: Muzan Kibutsuji plan:

Muzan Kibutsuji has called an meeting with all 12 demon moons. He says how did some one get blood samples from all twelve of you with ease. But sir all we heard was a shss noise and that was it is was so quick. Muzan went it couldn't have been that guy I thought against when I killed the Kamado. Muzan also says I heard at a demon was turned back into a human and the thing that annoys me is that the boy with hanafuda earrings was the one turned back into a human. Upper moon demon one says hanafuda earrings? That's why you want him dead or a dead because he's a breath of the sun user? Muzan says correct. But I have a mission for some of the lower demon moons and that mission is to capture the both the man and woman who calls themselves the Doctor. Why? asked a lower moon 3. Muzan says they are the ones who turned the boy back into a human so I want them to try and find away for me to Conquer the sun.

Back with Tanjiro, Nezuko, Goku, Urokodaki and the Doctors:

Goku gets hit by all of the traps but he did break the log traps and few the logs away. Goku got back way quicker than Tanjiro and Nezuko did. Urokodaki says Goku I also accept you as my Student.

Tanjiro and Nezuko both trained a lot they even got punished alot when they did the stances for the water breathing forms wrong. Goku got then correct straight away after watching Tanjiro and Nezuko finally get them right. Tanjiro and Nezuko both noticed that the air is thinner. Goku doesn't notice. Urokodaki says concentrated breathing strengthens the body. Tanjiro and Nezuko got punished for doing it wrong. Urokodaki is however impressed with Goku who gets it right. Goku says I already know how to do concentrated breathing since I am a martial artist. Urokodaki goes okay them so I can start teaching you the 10 water breathing forms. Goku learns then all in a few days and successfully cut the boulder in one go. Goku goes to the final selection.

Goku says thanks to your training I can now see auras of every living thing. That the final selection Goku doesn't meet the Hand demon. Goku does however cause everyone to survive the final selection. Goku got this uniform and has to wait 15 days for this sword. Goku instant transmissions back to Urokodaki. Urokodaki is happy that Goku made it back. Goku says the final selection was to easy and I managed to keep everyone else there alive too. How is Tanjiro's and Nezuko's training coming along. There are getting on just fine I think they are currently on the bounder.

Goku goes hey Tanjiro and Nezuko I am going to teach you both the Kaio-ken technique. Six months pass and Tanjiro and Nezuko have successfully learnt the Kaio-ken but haven't learnt how to the water breathing forms correctly. I boy wearing a task goes to Tanjiro saying your not a man. What have you been doing for this last 1.5 years same with your sister she's not a woman yet. After beating them both down. I leave the rest to you. A young girl appears.

Goku is out on missions and the Doctors are arguing. Look I don't want to wait like another one to 1.5 years for the Tardis to work again and we still need to separate our Tardises.

Goku enters a village and at night starts fighting a swamp demon that has spilt into four. The demon hides in his swamp Goku uses instant transmission to enter the swamp which confuses the demon. They demon goes how did he enter my swamp without an opening anyway he is a fool. Goku noticed that the demons are circling him in the swamp but Goku goes Total concentration Water Breathing sixth form Whirlpool and kills all four demons with the one attack Goku uses instant transmission to get out of the swamp before the swamp disappeared for good.

One night upper moon demon three Akaza finds where the Doctors are hiding and tries to kidnap them. The 13th Doctor managed to get away but the 10th Doctor is caught and taken to Muzan. The 13th Doctor says this is bad really bad. I must try and save my pass self or get Goku to do it for me.

Tanjiro and Nezuko find out that the girl helping them train is called Makako and that the boy who beaten them is called Sabito. Goku appears to checking on them. Nezuko says I dreamt that I read a journal about the training and I didn't think that it was actually this hard and bad. Goku asks how is the training coming along? Just fine! Said Tanjiro. Goku them says you both have been training for two years now. And who are these two? Nezuko says these two are called Sabito and Makako and they are helping us train. Goku went nice to meet you both. Okay Sabito and Makako I want to talk to you both in private.

Goku chats if Sabito and Makako in private. Goku says I know your both spirits. Sabito says how do you know that? Goku replies saying I had been trained my some spirits before in an other Dimension that the Doctor helped me escape from. But he had a different face compared to these two versions of him/her.

The 13th Doctor appears and says Goku I need your help a demon kidnapped my past self. Goku goes okay I be right back. Goku uses instant transmission straight to the 10th Doctor. Muzan sees this and gets angry. Goku reappears back at the 13th Doctor with the 10th Doctor. 10th Doctor says thanks for the save Goku. Goku says no problem Doc.

Tanjiro and Nezuko have finally cut their boulders. Tanjiro thought at he cut Sabito's mask when he smelled the thread. Nezuko thought she cut Makako masks when she was the thread with her fog of colour. But they both actually cut their bounders. Urokodaki comes up to them and says I didn't plan on sending you both to the Final selection because I didn't want to see any more children die. I know that Goku made it back but he is a full grown man and a very quick learner.

The crows says to Goku next up, Asakusa Tokyo! Rumours of a demon lurking there! Goku goes straight to Asakusa Tokyo with instant transmission. Goku recognises Muzan's ki right off the back. Goku finds him and is shocked to see him pretending to me human. Muzan lies saying to the woman and girl that he never seen Goku before. Muzan thinks (I somehow need to get rid of this guy but he is now a demon slayer dammit). Muzan extends his nails and hits a random person's neck turning that person into a Demon. The newly turned person bites this wife shoulder Goku stops the new demon by pinning it. Muzan says don't look to the little girl and they start walking away. Muzan though that he lost Goku but he didn't know at Goku can be in two places at once by using Tien's multiform technique even know it halved Goku's power it doesn't matter.

Goku shouts you think you can get away and escape me? Please I will find you and kill you out of the publics site. Muzan is angered. Muzan tells the woman and kid that he is going to report what he saw to the police. After they left Muzan went down an ally which is empty. He clicks his finger and two demons show up.

Goku goes I can't let this guy go officer I am the only one who can pin him. A flowery pattern appears Goku thinks it's an attack an woman appears. Goku says I know you and that young looking lad are demons I can tell by your aura and ki. Goku them says well thanks for the hell I guess she went you can come with us. Goku says alright then has long I can have something to eat because I am so hungry!

All of them have walked through a fence Goku isn't surprised at all. The woman introduces herself and the boy to Goku. She says I am Tamayo and this is Yushiro. Goku says I am Son Goku and I am currently the third highest rank in the Demon Slayer Corps and I am not that far from getting promoted. Goku says your both lucky at I can tell that you are both good demons. But I do sense some regret from you Tamayo. She says what do you mean? Goku says I am guessing you killed people after you first turned!

Tamayo says your right Goku. Goku says okay so about the spell hiding you and the place. It's just that you can't hide your life energy. Hold on I be right back I sense two high negative power levels coming this way and I think that they are demons that Kibutsuji have sent after me. I be right back after I kill them. Goku disappeared using instant transmission. He appeared in front of the demons that are looking for him.

The demon says thanks for making easy towards finding and killing you. Goku says give up you both don't stand a chance against me. Goku pulls out his sword which is just yellow coloured like Super Saiyan. One demon says how do you think your going to take on two of the twelve demon moons. Goku says I can destroy the solar system like 2.5 times you know. I was the one who accidentally shook earth twice.

Makako goes Sabito? Do you think... Tanjiro and Nezuko can really do it? Sabito says I don't know. But no amount of effort is too much. And you know that right? Plus thanks to Goku Tanjiro and Nezuko can both use the kaio-ken technique but only for a short time at times 1.5. But I also don't know how Goku didn't come across that demon when he did the final selection.

At the final selection Tanjiro and Nezuko both end up against the hand demon that Goku somehow missed when he was there. The demon goes tell me foxes right now what Meiji Emperor sits upon the Throne? Nezuko answers the Imperial family is Taisho! The demon goes I have been here so long that Dynasties have risen and fallen again and again all while I've been trapped here!

Damn Urokodaki, damn Urokodaki damn him! Damn Urokodaki. Tanjiro you know Urokodaki? Oh I know him! Urokodaki was the one who captured me! I will never forget it! It's been 47 torturous years! Back then he was still a demon slayer in the Edo period the Keio era!

Tanjiro and Nezuko both though (demon hunter Edo period?!). The boy Tanjiro and Nezuko saved says no way you're lying no demon has lived that long, lies. They only put demons up here that have eaten two or three people and get killed during the selection also demons eat each other too! The demon says I have eaten like 50 of you brats.

Flashback to Urokodaki sharing information with Tanjiro and Nezuko remember a demon's strength comes from the number of people it has consumed. So if it eats many more people it gets stronger? That's right they grow stronger and some physically change, gaining unnatural powers. Even know Goku has some unnatural powers and he's not a demon and remember the Doctors aren't demons too. Plus Tanjiro if your nose gets stronger you'll be able to tell how many people a demon has eaten. While I think Goku who can sense life energy and now aura might already be able to tell but he's already on missions. Nezuko might also be able to tell when her ability to see colours in a fog improves enough.

The hand demon goes 12, 13 and both of you've are numbers 14 and 15. Tanjiro asks what are you talking about? That's how many of Urokodaki's students I have eaten! I've decided to kill all of his students. Nezuko remembers from Tanjiro's Journal she read in her pass life that Tanjiro defeated a Hand demon at the final selection. Nezuko thinks (so this is the hand demon hmm).

The demon says yes indeed! Thirteen of Urokodaki's students, but above all... Two of them I'll never forget. He had a colourful jacket, and was strongest by far. He had peach-coloured hair and a scar my his mouth. The other was a girl brat whose kimono was covered in flowers. She was small and not so strong but she was very agile. Tanjiro thinks (how could this demon have killed them? They trained me and Nezuko!). Nezuko thinks (how did I forget that I read that part of my brothers journal.).

The demon says I recognise you by those fox masks. I know the grain of those masks that Urokodaki carves. They're carved the same way as the Tengu mask he wore. Did he call it a "warding mask"? I ate them all because of the masks they wore. They're all inside my stomach. It's like Urokodaki fed them to me! Heh, Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh. The girl brat wept and grew angry when I told her that. Heh, Heh, Heh, Heh. Soon her movements got shaky. Heh, Heh, Heh! Then I ripped off her arms and legs!

Nezuko says Tanjiro please keep calm and think. Tanjiro says thanks Nezuko. Nezuko says by the demon you missed one of Urokodaki's students the Final Selection before this one last year. The demon goes really dammit. Tanjiro says your lucky to still be alive because if he came across you last year you wouldn't be here. The demon says why do you say that? Nezuko says because that guy shook the planet twice over two years ago. The demon tries to attack Tanjiro and Nezuko and they both dodged. Tanjiro and Nezuko both looked at each other and nodded. They both charge the demon at the same time and they both go Kaio-ken times two. The demon goes what is this red stuff coming from both of them they are both moving twice has fast. Tanjiro and Nezuko both go Total Concentration. Water Breathing!

The demon goes dammit they're both in striking range! But my neck is hard and impervious! Even the peach hair couldn't cut it. When they both fail to cut my neck, I'll grab their heads and crush them just like I did to the other one! Tanjiro and Nezuko both see the thread. Makako says is it possible that Tanjiro and Nezuko will lose too? That thing's neck is so hard. Sabito says they may lose or win or one lives and the other dies. But one thing is for certain... The boulders that Tanjiro and Nezuko cut was bigger and harder than anyone had ever cut before!

Both Tanjiro and Nezuko go first form water surface slash! Flash the mutant demon! This sound they made at that moment was the same sound that came from that other guy back then, like sound echoing against the rolling wind. The demon goes Urokodaki! This is because both Tanjiro and Nezuko are in the same striking post like Urokodaki back then. Tanjiro and Nezuko both have successfully cut the hnad demon's head off. The demon says damn, damn, damn, damn! I'm going to die! My body is gradually falling apart, I'm already too late to stop it. In the end they'll gaze upon me with eyes that are as if they'll both looking at filth. The type of eyes that are full of disdain. Dammit I'm so afraid to close my eyes. But this body won't allow me to turn my head. I can't believe the last scene I look upon before my death are the faces of these two demon hunters. Why do you both have that expression on your face? The demon hears big brother, I'm alone in the dark I'm so scared. Big brother hold my hand like you always do. Why did I devour my brother? Eh? Who is this brother I'm thinking about?

Tanjiro goes a scent of sorrow. Tanjiro and Nezuko both hold the dieing demon's hand. The demon head is crying. Tanjiro and Nezuko both pray God, please allow this person to never become a Demon again when he reincarnates. The demon has versions. Big brother. Big brother, big brother grab my hand. Alright, alright, you're always such a scadey-cat.

Tanjiro and Nezuko both go Sabito, Makako, we won. You guys can be at ease now. The other children that were killed will also return just as was promised. Even though they are only sprits now. Return back to by their beloved Urokodaki sensei's side. Back to their home narrow mist mountain. If we die our spirits will return to where Urokodaki sensei are.

Goku is battling two demons lower moon demons two and three. Goku easily with no effort at all kills both demons. Muzan gets word that lower moons demons two and three have been easily killed with no effort at all. Muzan doesn't have a clue towards how do get rid of Goku. Goku accidentally forgets about returning to Tamayo and Yushiro.

7 days later morning:

Tanjiro and Nezuko have both survived and made it back. They hear welcome back, congratulations being safe and sound is better than anything else. Tanjiro thinks (there are only five people left? There were 20 or so people before. That guy we saved isn't here too. Another demon must have got him.). Nezuko thinks (I don't want to tell big brother this but I know there's six people left if I remember correctly.).

Tanjiro and Nezuko look at a boy that says will die five times over even if we survived we'll still die in the end.

Another boy goes eh? What do I do? What about the Blade?

The boy and girl says you must first pay the cost of the uniform, then you must get your body measured and have your rank engraved. One of the boys asked what about the blade? Today, you will each choose a chunk of Tamahagane alloy. Your blade will be completed within 10 to 15 days. Tanjiro says 10 to 15 days hmm we could possibly get a little bit more training from Goku. Nezuko agrees with Tanjiro on getting abit more training from Goku. There are ten ranks in total 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th and the 10th, you are now lowest 10th level. Also from now on kasusagarasu will be following you all.

Kasusagarasu is a crow that primarily used for communication. One of the boys went I don't care about some dumb crow! What I want is the blade right now! The blade of the demon hunters! The "blade of colour change"! Nezuko sees her brother Tanjiro grab hold of the boys arm going let go of her this instant! If you don't I'll break your arm. Huh? Who are you? You can try if you dare! Tanjiro breaths and almost breaks his arm. Are you done? If so please go over there and choose the alloy that will create your blade.

The alloy for the blade that will be used to destroy demons and protect yourself will be chosen personally by each of you. The blonde boys says I'll probably die really quickly. Back at a building a man with a crow says is that so there are six people remaining they seem to be excellent, my swordsmen have increased... I wonder what kind of swordsmen they all are.

Meanwhile with the Doctors:

10th Doctor says well other me at least we have managed to reduce the Tardis's remaining recharge time from a whole year to half a year. 13th Doctor says well the good part is that also allows us to be able to take Goku home half a year earlier. Goku appears and says hey doctors how are you both doing. 10th Doctor says ah Goku we have managed to shorten the Tardis's recharge time by half a year. Goku says that's great news. I also have double good news. 13th Doctor says what's the news. Goku says I have been promoted to pillar level but I can't become a pillar until the current water pillar dies or retires but I still have to go to the meetings. And the other good news is that Tanjiro and Nezuko have both passed the final selection and are now official demon hunters. Both Doctors say that's great use thanks for informing us. Goku says I now have to go to a pillar meeting I see you soon.

**TBC**

**Author notes:**

**Well Goku has already killed the swamp demon and has also killed lower moons two and three. He has also met Tamayo and Yushiro but forgot to return to them. He will return to them later on. **

**Both of the Doctors have shorten the time for the Tardis to recharge by half a year.**

**Oh and working on two stories when planning a third one, the five way crossover.**

**Oh yeah Goku's sword is only yellow in his one like Super Saiyan because he only has Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Two.**


	4. Doctors argument and Goku is half caught

**I don't own Dragon Ball, Kimetsu No Yaiba and Doctor who. Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Last time Tanjiro and Nezuko have both passed the final Selection. And both Doctors have knocked half of year off getting the Tardis fully functional. Goku has to now attend pillar meetings. But Goku somehow has forgotten about Tamayo and Yushiro for like two years.**

Chapter 4: the argument between Doctors. Goku is half caught.

Goku is a the pillar meeting and spying on Muzan at the same time by using the multi form technique. Kibutsuji noticed Goku spying on him. All of a sudden this half of Goku finds himself in the infinity fortress and is teleported my a demon blood art at the sound of a instrument. Muzan confronts Goku and says don't bother trying to escape since no one can escape the infinity fortress alive. Goku says really now well I be the first them. Has he puts two fingers on his head and disappears and reappears at his other half at the pillar meeting. Everyone is wondering why they see two Goku's until both Goku's join back into one. Goku says what I can spilt into four but the more I split my power is halved between each copy.

Shinobu asks so where has your other half been? Goku says spying on Muzan Kibutsuji. Everyone one is shocked hearing this. The wind pillar Sanemi Shinazugawa says how did you escape him? Because no one escapes his infinity fortress alive ever. Goku says I easliy escaped by using instant transmission. I have already explained everything about me like two years ago.

Meanwhile with the Doctors, Tanjiro and Nezuko.

Tanjiro says I can smell a lot of sadness from the female Doctor. The 10th Doctor goes anything you want to tell me? 13th Doctor says spoils. 10th Doctor says spoils? Well I can't believe I am going to do this but I want to know what happened in my future to make you/me like this? 13th Doctor says you have to find out the long way round! 10th says come on it's not like I am going to remember after the timelines are fixed. 13th Doctor says I just can't tell you anything. 10th Doctor says let me guess it's probably something to do with Gallifrey. Since I know it was saved your living proof since you are on a new life cycle! So what is it? Has Gallifrey fallen again? That look on you tells me it has. Tanjiro says I smell that she is really upset and angry at the same time! 13th Doctor says right you got me other me! 10th says what happened to it? 13th Doctor replies by saying the Master. 10th says the Master?! Why? Oh forget it I just have to wait the long way around which is like over two thousand years.

Nezuko says well so Doctors your both older than the demon we are meant to be fighting against. Both Doctors says well yes I guess I am! Goku appears. Goku says how has it been going? I do feel like I kind of forgot something. 10th Doctor says well I wonder what damage has been done to the space time continuum since two of me have been together for over two years. Goku goes doctor hmm. Oh now I remember. Hey Tanjiro, Nezuko and Doctors do you both want to come with me? Tanjiro and Nezuko both say sure. 10th Doctor says alright them. Okay them said 13th Doctor.

Goku uses instant transmission and they appear outside of a house. Nezuko says wait I remember this place from my dreams. 13th Doctor says those aren't dreams those are pass memories I guess that you have been reincarnated has yourself with pass memories from at world. Yushiro appears and says oh you finally came back just after two weeks and who are these other people? Goku says sorry about! Tanjiro says my name is Tanjiro Kamado. Nezuko says my name is Nezuko Kamado. Both Doctors says I am the Doctor. Yushiro goes wait are you the Doctors that turned a demon back into a human? Both Doctors say yes. Tamayo says Yushiro who's that? Yushiro says it's Son Goku and he's brought other people with him. Tamayo says let them in! Tamayo says so Doctors I heard that you both have successfully turned a demon back into a human and I have been trying to do that for years with no success at all. 13th Doctor pulls out a blood vile and says well it was his blood here that helped made the cure success but it's like four years old now. Tamayo asks where is blood come from. Goku says I got it from an alternative version of my self two years ago through a time tear.

Goku says see this girl Nezuko? Tamayo says yes I do see her. Why? Goku says because that blood is a demon version of her blood from a other timeline. Nezuko says I have dreams that I was a demon! Tamayo dreams that you were a demon that's strange. Let's see do you want to help Doctors? Both say sure! Okay lie down and try to dream Nezuko. Nezuko goes to sleep and starts dreaming. Tamayo uses a spell to check her dreams has the Doctors place their hands on Nezuko's head and look telepathically. Tamayo and the Doctors are shocked too see that she was a demon in her pass life along with finding out what happened to everyone in that timeline.

10th Doctor says that confirms my other self is right she in reborn and reincarnated into herself with pass memories. Goku also telepathically looks at Nezuko's dream. Goku goes dam well at least that won't happen in this timeline. Tamayo says I am surprised that Nezuko in her pass life was actually a demon and her blood was also involved making a cure to turn demons back into a human sadly that isn't possible here.

10th Doctor says hey myself are you hiding more info from me. 13th Doctor says yes but your not allowed to know about it just in case you try and investigate yourself. 10th Doctor says well just say it. 13th Doctor says alright I tell you but you better not investigate yourself. 10th Doctor says okay I promise that I won't investigate. 13th Doctor says well I came across a pass version of us that I don't remember another female doctor! The 10th Doctor says what I don't ever remember being a woman I just know that I will become a woman once I become you. After all I know my pass selves. Both go wait I remember something really bad. 13th Doctor says it must be really bad if we both remember it.

In another part of space:

Well other me we have to stop the Daleks. I can't agree more. The Daleks go the Doctors have destroyed our army. We are the last group of Daleks left. 4th Doctor says well do you give up? 11th Doctor says well Daleks never surrender. A Dalek goes the portal to another dimension is ready. Another Dalek goes we will invade this dimension and make more Daleks low intelligence will be converted into this human looking Dalek units that we can use to infiltrate places. High intelligence will be fully converted into full Daleks! 11th Doctor says well that doesn't sound good at all. Wait why do I remember encountering the Daleks in that dimension? 4th Doctor says I don't know anyway would you like a jelly baby? 11th Doctor says thanks I do think it's time for you to depart. 4th Doctor says well I better be going it's good to know that my future is in safe hands. 11th Doctor goes well I might has well try and beat the Daleks to where there going.

Back in the Kimetsu No Yaiba universe with Goku, 10th Doctor, 13th Doctor, Tamayo, Yushiro, Tanjiro and Nezuko.

Tamayo goes what's wrong Doctors? 13th Doctor says something really bad. Tamayo says is it demons that Kibutsuji sent after Goku. Goku says no it's something different. Tanjiro and Nezuko ask what's going on? Has everyone hears a Tardis appear with the 11th Doctor stepping out. The 11th Doctor says oh no not you with your sandshoes. 10th Doctor says their not sandshoes! 13th Doctor sorry but they are! Not you too! Said the 10th Doctor. 13th Doctor goes so what brings you here? 11th Doctor says wait I become a woman in the future? 13th Doctor says yes! 11th Doctor says I am here because the Daleks are going to invade. Both 10th and 13th Doctors says the Daleks! That's really bad!

Tanjiro, Nezuko, Tamayo and Yushiro all ask who's this other man? 13th Doctor says it's just another version of me. Well them lets get to work on stopping the Daleks. Goku comes in and goes oh another Doctor. 11th Doctor says Son Goku your here too! Goku says yes I am and since there is now a third Doctor here must mean that things are getting really bad. And did I hear Daleks? Tanjiro, Nezuko, Tamayo, Yushiro and Goku all ask what a Dalek is. The 13th Doctor says that the Daleks are evil beings with no emotions expected hate and fear. 10th Doctor says I am their most hated enemy. 11th Doctor says because I have always stopped them. Tanjiro ask why did he finish what was being said! 13th Doctor says well sometimes my other self's like to finish each others sentences.

11th Doctor goes so who is this Muzan Kibutsuji? Tamayo says he is the first ever demon and he's over thousand years old. 11th Doctor says so younger than me I can't even remember my own age so I feel like I lie about my age. A crow arrives and says Tanjiro, Nezuko and Goku all three of you have to come to an emergency meeting which involves every demon slayer since a village has been massively destroyed. Goku goes come on Tanjiro and Nezuko we have to go. All three Doctors say we are coming with you. Everyone puts a hand on Goku and Goku uses instant transmission to the Demon Slayer Corps HQ.

The pillars are glad to see Goku arrive with the two new rookies. But they ask who are these three? The 13th Doctor says all three of us are the Doctor. The master of the Corps appears and says in a kind way and voice you three shouldn't be here. The 11th Doctor says I might know what happened to that Village and I don't want anyone here going there except for all three of me and Goku! The pillars ask why? 13th Doctor says because you could all die! The master of the Demon Slayer Corps says but slayers do die in battle against demons Doctors. The 10th Doctor says but there not demons that attacked the Village. What attacked the Village are called Daleks! Everyone asks what's a Dalek? The 13th Doctor says that the Daleks are evil beings with no emotions expected hate and fear and they kill anything none Dalek! 11th Doctor says the Daleks plans are to convert people into Daleks. Low intelligence will be turned into units that look human to infiltrate places. And people with high intelligence will be fully converted!

They asks what do they look like? 10th Doctor says they look like bins with orbs on them and they have an eye stalk, a plunger and a gun. They are armed direct energy weapons that can kill anyone with one shot unless you have strong shielding. But I am afraid that you can't engage them with a sword since the sword would break hitting their armour and you will be killed before even getting into striking distance.

Goku says well I can possibly shield myself from their attacks and destroy them with ki blasts. 11th Doctor says we don't know how many Daleks there are. Goku says I only sense like twenty Daleks shouldn't be a problem. 11th Doctor says but those Daleks escaped me and my 4th self. 10th Doctor asks 4th self where is he? 11th Doctor says he's gone back to his own timeline. Tanjiro and Nezuko both say that they haven't got their swords hey.

At the Infinity fortress:

All six upper demon moons and the three remaining lower demon moons are all called to a meeting. Upper moon Demon three goes why are we all here? All six upper demon moons haven't been called here all at once in over hundred years! And why are these three lower demon losers here? Muzan goes enough now let's start this meeting. Muzan says right this Demon Slayer called Son Goku is a really problem and he needs to be taken out. Is that it said upper moon demon one. Muzan says I also got reports from another demon that these weird things have came out of nowhere and destroyed a village. What said the demon moons. Muzan says I want upper moon one to investigate the village and kill any demon hunters you come across and you other eight too continue looking for the Blue Spider Lily flower. Understood!? Yes sir!

Goku arrives at the village. A Dalek goes life form detected. The Dalek finds Goku and goes bio scanning! Life form Saiyan? Threat level high. Exterminate, exterminate, exterminate! The Dalek shots Goku but Goku takes notice and blocks the blast with an energy barrier. Goku then shots a ki blast at the Dalek. The Dalek instantly dies. All of the other Daleks are alerted. But the sun has just set and upper moon demon one appears. A Dalek managed to go bio scanning. Demon! High threat level, exterminate, exterminate, exterminate. The Dalek shoots upper moon demon one and goes fire power non-affective. Before the Dalek could scan for a weakness. The Dalek got cut in half. Some Daleks have surrounded Goku and Goku goes dammit they have be surrounded and that is a weird looking Dalek? A Dalek goes special weapons Dalek is in position! Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!

**TBC**

**Author notes:**

**Okay so the 11****th**** Doctor is now in the mix along with the Daleks. The Daleks have two special weapon Daleks and the Dalek in charge is a pure Dalek the red one the Dalek Drone. **


	5. Wipeout and more invasions

**I don't own Dragon Ball, Kimetsu No Yaiba and Doctor who. Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Last time Goku has been surrounded by Daleks and Upper moon demon one has entered the village.**

**Chapter 5: Wipeout and more invasions:**

Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate! All Daleks including the Special Weapons Dalek all shoot at Goku. Goku shielded himself with a Ki Barrier. The Daleks go the Doctor has been detected. Seek, Locate, exterminate. The 11th, 10th and 13th Doctors all go not good! Goku blasts and destroys the Special Weapons Dalek.

Upper moon Demon one sees Goku and engages. Goku off course notices and engages. Upper Moon one is about to go moon breathing but is shot in the back by a Dalek. Goku blasts the Dalek destroying it and turns to the other Daleks. Goku dodges a sword strike and goes oh so your still alive. Well I soon fix that. Goku grabs upper moon one throwing him in the air and blasting him with a Kamehama which leaves no cells left. At the Infinite Fortress muzan is shocked at the lose of upper moon demon one. Muzan now believes that he can't do anything about Goku. Goku is staying on guard against the Daleks at all times.

Back at the Demon Slayer Corps:

11th Doctor says well I see that Goku has this under control. Both 10th and 13th Doctors says agreed! 13th Doctor says well we better take Goku back home after this is over with. Shinobu asks what do you mean back home? Oh wait I just remembered you earlier said he's from a different dimension. Everyone else asks how did Goku easily kill Upper Moon Demon one with no effort? The 13th Doctor says it's because Goku has enough power to destroy like two and a half to three solar systems. Nezuko asks well this is way different from my dreams.

Back on the Battlefield:

Goku thinks he has destroyed all of the Daleks but some have escaped by using emergency temporal shift. Goku doesn't return to the Demon Slayer Corps. Instead Goku uses Instant transmission to go straight at Muzan. Muzan is shocked my Goku's arrival. But Goku doesn't know about Muzan's seven hearts and five brains and insane regeneration speeds. But that doesn't matter because of one technique the solar flare. But Goku wants to battle fair. Goku thinks that it's still one sided in his favour but if Muzan scratches Goku, Goku would become a Demon. Goku dodges Muzan's attacks with ease and lands punches and kicks at Muzan's gut, shoulders, legs and head. Goku is surprised at how quick Muzan heals. Goku did fly away from Muzan and kill the rest of the Demon Moons with ease. He goes back to Muzan.

A portal has opened and it goes back to the same Dragon Ball Universe that Goku came from. Muzan falls through the portal and it closes. Goku goes dammit that was my way back home and I missed it. And even worse Muzan fell through the portal and to make matters worse I see it has night time at home. Muzan goes where am I what is this place. Is this the future because everything is advanced? Well I better hid my energy.

Goku returns to the Doctors using Instant transmission. Goku informs the Doctors and the Demon Slayer Corps what a happened. The 11th Doctor says well that aren't good he might start causing cause on your Earth! Goku says I am pretty sure that Vegeta can handle it.

Vegeta senses something. Bulma goes what's wrong Vegeta? Vegeta says I think I sensed some negative energy it doesn't seem like much of a threat but I better go and check it out incase. And after all Goku is still dead in the afterlife. Vegeta goes okay what ever it is it's hiding it's ki.

Kimetsu No Yaiba universe:

Someone comes up to Tanjiro and Nezuko and she says that her name is Emily and something isn't right and she also says aren't you Nezuko meant to be a Demon? Nezuko says I have memories of being a demon! Tanjiro says wait Emily your scent tells me that you're a demon! Emily says you are right but my cells work against Muzan Kibutsuji's cells. I can even turn a newly turned demon back into a human if they have been a demon for less than three days. But I have memories from other timelines and Son Goku is involved in a lot of them. But I know that the Doctors are only involved in two. Emily also says because of the change of events in the timeline has somehow allowed her to be in the sun. Emily is shocked to hear that Muzan somehow has gotten trapped in Goku's universe.

Emily says I know that this timeline is all wrong. The 10th Doctor appears and says time doesn't travel in a straight line it's like a big ball of timey wimey stuff. Emily goes who are you? 10th Doctor says I am the Doctor and what's your name? Also I know that you are a demon! She says my name is Emily and how can you tell that I am a demon? 10th Doctor says I can feel it and I scanned you with the sonic screwdriver. Emily says my cells work against Muzan's cells and I know that Muzan is trapped in Goku's universe some how. Goku appears by using instant transmission shocking Emily. Emily says I have been involved in events from another timeline. But my time is running out. The 10th Doctor says I may be able to help you live a bit longer. Goku says you can accurately do that? 10th Doctor says well of course I can I am so smart!

13th Doctor is in the Tardis trying to track down Muzan and finds him in Goku's Universe but is unable to lock on. 10th Doctor arrives at the Tardis with Emily. 10th Doctor says any luck finding Muzan yet? 13th we Doctor replies by saying yes but I can't lock on to him! 13th Doctor says hey Emily I see you met my other self. Emily goes oh so our both the two Doctors. Tanjiro and Nezuko are both in the Tardis walking around shocked. Emily bumps into Tanjiro and Nezuko. They start talking again.

Dragon Ball Universe:

It's night time so Muzan has decided to go out for a walk. Vegeta lands and says hey you you're new here and you also look lost. Muzan says well I am new here I only arrived here yesterday! Vegeta says you seem stronger than all of the humans! I want to test your strength! Muzan agrees to this. Muzan thinks (this should be easy). Vegeta thinks (I know this guy isn't human. Actually I don't know what he is! But he doesn't stand a chance unless he can regenerate.). Vegeta goes in for the first punch which connects. Muzan tries to hit Vegeta back but can't land a single hit. Vegeta goes a bit to far my landing punches that would even kill Tien or Krillin. Vegeta is surprised that Muzan has survived the attacks and has quickly healed from then.

Night is coming to an end and Muzan stops the match. Vegeta says why are we stopping? Muzan says I am sorry but I am allergic to the Sun. A puzzled Vegeta goes wait your allergic to the Sun? Muzan says yeah sorry about that. But another Wormhole appears and Muzan falls through it and ends up back home in the infinity fortress but Vegeta also falls through the wormhole. The wormhole closes and Vegeta managed to get out of the fortress before he got trapped. Vegeta goes wait I sense Kakarot's ki. Vegeta flies into Goku's direction. Goku is shocked to see Vegeta. Vegeta asks who are these people? Tanjiro and Nezuko both introduce themselves to Vegeta. Vegeta says well at least your both friendly. Now where is that guy I met? Goku asks who? Vegeta says he had red eyes, curly hair, smart close, fangs and sharp nails! We ended up here through a wormhole! Goku asks did he say his name? Vegeta says of course he did Kakarot he said it was Muzan Kibutsuji!

Goku says Vegeta that guy is an enemy demon that we are trying to kill! Vegeta says how was I meant to know that! I just learnt that now you clown! Tanjiro and Nezuko both ask who is Kakarot? Goku says fine my birth name is Kakarot but my Earth name is Son Goku and I only allow Saiyan friends to call me Kakarot everyone else calls me Goku!

Nobody knows that in the Dragon Ball Universe at someone managed to find new Namek and use the Dragon balls to bring back sell so he can do the dirty work of getting rid of Gohan and Vegeta. He also wishes Cell to Vegeta's location but doesn't know that Vegeta is currently in another Dimension.

Goku decides to teach Vegeta the fusion dance incase they ever need to fuse Goku did convince Vegeta by showing how the fusion works along with the power boost. He does this by having Tanjiro and Nezuko both fuse with the dance. But Tanjiro and Nezuko both get an extra compatible boost making the fusion more powerful. Goku and Vegeta fused would have a rival boost which isn't has big has the compatible boost.

Quick explanation between the different of the compatible boost and rival boost. Compatible boost on Tanjiro and Nezuko is times an extra ten has the rival boost between Goku and Vegeta is an extra times five. Plus with no God Ki potara Fusion is ten times more powerful than the dance.

Tanjiro and Nezuko fusion says I am called Neziro. Goku says also Vegeta please remember that the fusion dance long last half an hour. Vegeta says well all that matters is that it isn't permanent and I would only do it in a big emergency when needed but has long has no sees us doing the dance understood Kakarot! Goku says I understand! Goku and Vegeta are now both worried since they both now sense Cell.

Vegeta goes dammit someone revived Cell and sent him after me! Goku says well I have a new transformation. Vegeta goes what Super Saiyan two you mean Kakarot! Goku says wait you also have the form too! Vegeta goes of course I did you clown and I part trained with your son a bit to obtain it. Goku says this is bad it feels like Cell has gotten ten times stronger! Vegeta painfully goes well we might have to work together against him! Goku says yeah no messing around! We might have to fuse Vegeta! Vegeta painfully goes dammit we might have to.

Tanjiro's and Nezuko's fusion says call me Neziro and how long does this fusion thing last? Goku says it only lasts for thirty minutes but you can shorten it with Kaio-ken if you want! Tanjiro's and Nezuko's fusion ended lasting the full thirty minutes. Tanjiro and Nezuko both say that was weird sharing the same body! Tanjiro says I also saw those dreams you were talking about Nezuko and I am part freaked out by it. Goku goes Vegeta! Our fusion wouldn't last the thirty minutes in Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Two.

Emily appears and says I want to try that fusion myself if I can! Goku says but both people fusing have to have their power levels at the same level. But I do think that after that the fusion could power up to both uneven levels times each over with what ever the extra bonus is if there is one!

Cell appears and goes oh it looks like I have to kill you again Goku and Vegeta too. Vegeta powers up to Super Saiyan Two charging at Cell. Goku also goes Super Saiyan Two charging at Cell. Cell easily dodges and blocks Goku and Vegeta's attacks. Cell punches Vegeta so hard knocking Super Saiyan Two out of him. Goku tries something dangerous. He goes Super Saiyan Two Suppressed Kaio-ken (times 1.5). But Cell easily beats Goku and says well Goku has improved the most but not has much has me! Goku goes Vegeta! Cell goes well time to destroy the planet. The Doctor appears in the Tardis and uses the Tardis shielding to protect the area. Cell is annoyed that a blue police box randomly appeared and shielded his shots.

Vegeta goes I can't believe I am going to fuse with you! Goku says it's the only way to beat Cell! Tanjiro and Nezuko both have gotten into the Tardis. Goku and Vegeta both go fusion ah. They managed to get the dance done properly in one go. Hmm I guess that Goku and Vegeta make Gogeta. Cell goes you think fusion is going to help you both don't make me laugh. Gogeta powers up to Super Saiyan. Cell goes very well and goes full power. Gogeta is easily dodging and blocking Cells attacks and is landing damaging blows to Cell. Cell goes right I have had enough of this and goes full power and also goes Kaio-ken times twenty. After Cell has gone Kaio-ken times twenty him and Super Gogeta are going toe to toe until Gogeta goes Super Saiyan Two.

Cell goes from times twenty to times twenty five. Gogeta throws the soul punisher and Cell is trying to hold it back. Gogeta says it ends near right now Cell! Big band Kamehama. Cell breaks free from the small attack and fires a super Kamehama and goes Kaio-ken times hundred. Gogeta goes dammit and also goes Kaio-ken times two on top of Super Saiyan Two. Gogeta pushes too Super Saiyan Two Kaio-ken times ten and over powers Cell. Cell is engulfed and destroyed with no chance of regenerating. Gogeta has defused. Goku says well Kaio-ken shouldn't be possible with any Super Saiyan transformation unless on Perfected Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Two in a fusion I guess. Vegeta says thank god that's over with and I never want to fuse with you ever again Kakarot.

Muzan has spies and he was freaked out that he saw to people fuse and defuse. He also wonders what the bug looking creature was. Goku takes Vegeta to the Demon Slayer Corps with instant transmission. Shinobu says who is this Goku? Goku says oh it's just my friend but mostly rival Vegeta. Vegeta says well at least the humans here aren't weak. Shinobu goes what do you mean by humans? Vegeta says like Kakarot here I am a Saiyan but I am prince of all Saiyans well what's left of them. Mostly Kakarot, his sons, my son and my younger brother if he's still alive. Goku says wait Vegeta you have a younger brother? Vegeta of course you clown he saw sent away from planet Vegeta because he doesn't like fighting. Actually now that I think about my Father did exile a Saiyan called Broly but I don't know where he was sent to or if he is still alive.

Goku says another Saiyan called Broly? But we don't know if he's dead or alive. But we need to get back on task the of killing Muzan. Goku says I won't use the solar flare technique since I want to fight him with him at full power.

The 10th and 13th Doctors use the 11th Doctor's Tardis to charge theirs. They finally separated their Tardises . All three Tardises pick up dimensional time anomalies between multiple dimensions. All the three doctors start closing most of the anomalies before anything happens. But they didn't close one in time. The 13th Doctor goes dam we failed to close one in time! 10th and 11th Doctors go oh we have. 13th Doctor says that anomaly opened in space within another version of this universe and Goku's universe. This aren't good it was a Saiyan pod that when through the anomaly and landed in that other timeline of this dimension the pod landed in 1900 where not that far from where I found Goku and Tanjiro's home. Well we can't do anything to fix that sadly. We might has well help out this dimension. Wait more time anomalies have opened here and something has come through. All three Doctors at once go this is really, really bad Cybermen now.

Goku and Vegeta are both getting ready to engage Muzan. But a crow comes up to Goku and says emergency, emergency. Another village is under attack by different unknown beings. Other Hashiras and Slayers have arrived there already. Goku goes Vegeta let's go. Vegeta goes fine has long as we fight this Muzan guy afterwards. Goku uses instant transmission to go to Tanjiro and Nezuko who also been informed by their crows. Goku uses instant transmission teleporting himself, Vegeta, Tanjiro and Nezuko to the village where the Hashiras are. Goku, Tanjiro and Nezuko say right where here.

The Doctors appear in their Tardises. 13th Doctor says they are Cybermen and they are people but in a metal shell that you see. Vegeta says let's get this over with. Vegeta moves out and says hey Cyberdorks over here! Goku moves in. The Cybermen aim there weapons at Goku and Vegeta and fire with no affect. Goku and Vegeta start destroying Cybermen left, right and center with ease. Until the Cybermen go upgraded. Goku and Vegeta's attacks are no longer working. The 11th Doctor says they have adapted to Goku and Vegeta's attacks. They might be in trouble now.

Goku and Vegeta have managed to get the Cybermen all together in one place to be wided out with one attack. Goku goes Super Kamehama and Vegeta goes Final Flash. The both fire and combine their attacks together. After a big explosion there's only one Cyberman left. The Cyberman teleports away escaping like the Dalek. 10th Doctor says oh come on! Now one Cyberman has escaped.

Goku and Vegeta disappear by Goku using instant transmission and they find themselves in the infinity fortress. Muzan is surprised to see them. Goku and Vegeta get ready to fight. They hear the sound of a musical instrument and Goku and Vegeta have been separated. Muzan says to Goku so you want to kill me is that why you're here? Goku says yes. Muzan says okay then let's begin.

**TBC**

**(A/N)**

**Okay so the Cybermen have attacked and thanks to Goku and Vegeta that was short lived. But has said with dimensional time anomalies the doctors fail to close one in time. Yes a Saiyan pod has landed not that far away from Tanjiro's home in 1900. So that's going to be a separate story crossover. Kakarot arrives on the Kimetsu No Yaiba year 1900 and is found and adopted by the Kamado family. Also part Kimetsu No Yaiba AU with more than just one change. **

**Oh boy what am I doing with myself making a third and fourth story. The third one the five way crossover and this other story I have mentioned. So expect some delays since I am working on four stories part at a time.**


	6. the end of Demons

**I don't own Dragon Ball, Kimetsu No Yaiba and Doctor who. Dragon ball is owned by Akira Toriyama and Kimetsu No Yaiba is owned by Koyoharu Gotouge.**

**Last time Cybermen invaded and Goku and Vegeta easily beat them but one got away. Goku and Vegeta comfort Muzan Kibutsuji. But at the sound of a musical instrument Goku and Vegeta have been separated.**

Chapter 6: the end of Demons:

Goku and Muzan stare each other down. Goku makes the first move landing a punch into Muzan's chest and lands more punches. Goku is surprised at how quick Muzan is healing. Goku says your weak not even worth fighting I don't know how the Demon Slayers struggle to beat you. Muzan says don't underestimate me. He transforms and now has a lot of tentacles with teeth on parts of his body.

Vegeta is getting teleported at the sound of the instrument. Vegeta manages to find the demon and blast it. Vegeta manages to get the demon and throw him in the air and goes galick gun! Which kills the demon which causes the building to collapse. Goku and Vegeta shield themselves with a Ki barrier. It's night time luckily for Muzan. Goku goes what mouths with teeth over his body with lots of tentacles. Muzan attacks Goku dodges with ease for the moment. Goku gets hit and cut. Goku starts to feel bad. Muzan says I got you with to much of my blood now how cells will be destroyed like a poison. Goku thinks (dammit poison affects us Saiyans quicker than humans.). Vegeta don't get hit. Goku lost himself. Muzan says wait a minute your cells should be getting destroyed. (How is he turning oh wait they aren't human that could be why I need to get more blood in him to kill him. Nope I am going to let him turn into one and he can deal with his friend.).

Goku hasn't changed Muzan is surprised that Goku is attacking him and not Vegeta. Muzan shouts how! Goku says sorry I guess turning a Saiyan into a Demon works way different than humans and I am already dead. A halo had appeared over Goku's head. Goku says no need to hide the halo anymore I guess. Vegeta says how can you be here with the halo above your head Kakarot? Goku says it's simple even when dead I can be in this world in other dimensions but not at home. Goku says plus I had a senzu bean. Right I guess it's now time to end it once in for all you monster! Goku goes solar flare times hundred. Muzan is caught in the blast of sun light and dies. Goku says it's over. I wonder if the doctor can get the Dragon Balls I want to do a kind wish. Vegeta says and what would that be? Goku says well I aren't saying it's a surprise for Tanjiro and Nezuko. Goku says but first I am going to go around and finish any demons who survived Muzan's death.

Goku uses instant transmission and returns after making sure there's no demons left. Goku makes sure that Tamayo and Yushiro are the only two demons left in existence. Goku goes to the Doctors and asks them to get the Dragon Balls and return with them. The 13th Doctor goes to the Dragon Ball Universe and gets the Dragon Balls and returns to the Kimetsu No Yaiba universe with them.

Goku gets Tanjiro and Nezuko and they enter the Tardis. In the Tardis Goku summons Shenron. Shenron says I am the eternal dragon state your wish. Tanjiro and Nezuko both agree on a wish. Tanjiro says I wish that my family that was killed back to life! Shenron goes your wish has been granted. The Dragon Balls go into the air and disperse. Lucky they didn't get far in the Tardis so collecting them again was quick.

Tanjiro and Nezuko step out of the Tardis and are greeted my their mother and younger siblings. Tanjiro goes I don't know how to thank you Goku you did so much. Goku says no problem okay Doctor you can now take me and Vegeta back home now. The 10th and 11th Doctors before they leave say good to know that my future is in safe hands to the 13th Doctor. Emily appears and she thanks Goku, Vegeta and the Doctor. Her time has ran out and Emily fades away.

Because of Goku, Muzan and the demons are no more and the Demon Slayer Corps is disbanded. Tanjiro and Nezuko thanks to Goku go back to their normal life's since they family who Muzan killed was bought back by the Dragon Balls.

Everyone lives their new life's with happiness not having to worry about demons anymore. The happiness ended with World War Two though. Most of them died. Nezuko still remembers her past demon life and smiles. Nezuko got a job has a nurse.

Tanjiro and Kanano did meet and Tanjiro made her start following the voice in her heart. They both end up together and later down the line get married and have kids. Nezuko feels happy for them and so does Shinobu.

Nezuko has met Zenitsu who keeps on bugger her. Nezuko manages to make Zenitsu calms down. Zenitsu apologises to Nezuko. Zenitsu ends up being useful helping Nezuko take care of patients. They end up together and have a kid of their own.

The rest of the family has also started running a bakery. But Kie sadly dies to a disease. The dance of the fire god still got passed down through the Kamado family for generations just encase.

Everyone dies of old age eventually having lived a peaceful life. Even the pillars future families too all thanked Goku and Vegeta through the generations.

The end for the Kimetsu No Yaiba universe.

In the Dragon Ball Universe the Doctor drops Goku back at King Kai's and Vegeta back at capsule Corp. Years pass peacefully until majin boo.

The 13th Doctor goes right where to next. 10th Doctor goes okay so what's next.

The End

**(A/N)**

**Okay that does it for this story. But it's not the end yet for the 10****th**** and 13****th**** Doctors since they end up in a different Kimetsu No Yaiba timeline with another version of Goku and some things that end up from two different the futures 2034 and 2046. Also the Dalek and Cyberman both have ended up also in that timeline. The five way crossover. So this actually is the end of this Kimetsu No Yaiba timeline. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that last chapter Emily is a character I made up myself. And that she appears in the other three stories. I rather make all of the chapters for the other two stories first before I upload them so I can have them ready with less mistakes. **


End file.
